emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron McAllister
Cameron McAllister is a British television writer, director and producer, best known for producing television series such as Daylight Robbery, Jericho and ITV science-fiction drama Primeval. He has also written for Mile High, Spooks: Code 9, Holby City, Emmerdale and in 2009 co-wrote an episode of New Tricks. Cameron served as both a writer and director for Hollyoaks. From 2009 until 2017, Cameron had worked as a core writer on Emmerdale, ''penning '''106' episodes. He currently serves as a core writer for Coronation Street. Episodes Written by Cameron McAllister 2000s '2009 (4 episodes)' *Episode 5418 (6th October 2009) *Episode 5449 (10th November 2009) *Episode 5450 (11th November 2009) *Episode 5474 (9th December 2009) 2010s 2010 (15 episodes) * Episode 5502 (11th January 2010) * Episode 5532 (15th February 2010) * Episode 5561 (19th March 2010) * Episode 5589 (22nd April 2010) * Episode 5590 (22nd April 2010) * Episode 5594 (28th April 2010) * Episode 5625 (4th June 2010) * Episode 5626 (7th June 2010) * Episode 5653/5654 (13th July 2010) * Episode 5668 (29th July 2010) * Episode 5669 (29th July 2010) * Episode 5704 (9th September 2010) * Episode 5731 (8th October 2010) * Episode 5772/5773 (25th November 2010) (co-written with Lesley Clare O'Neill) * Episode 5801 (27th December 2010) 2011 (15 episodes) * Episode 5846 (17th February 2011) * Episode 5847 (17th February 2011) * Episode 5868 (15th March 2011) * Episode 5888 (7th April 2011) * Episode 5889 (7th April 2011) * Episode 5913 (5th May 2011) * Episode 5937 (3rd June 2011) * Episode 5942 (9th June 2011) * Episode 5970 (13th July 2011) * Episode 5995 (11th August 2011) * Episode 5996 (11th August 2011) * Episode 6026 (15th September 2011) * Episode 6065 (28th October 2011) * Episode 6068 (2nd November 2011) * Episode 6102 (9th December 2011) 2012 (15 episodes) * Episode 6125 (4th January 2012) * Episode 6165 (20th February 2012) * Episode 6192 (22nd March 2012) * Episode 6193 (22nd March 2012) * Episode 6194 (23rd March 2012) * Episode 6225 (30th April 2012) * Episode 6243 (21st May 2012) * Episode 6269 (24th June 2012) * Episode 6300 (26th July 2012) * Episode 6301 (26th July 2012) * Episode 6321 (20th August 2012) * Episode 6373 (18th October 2012) * Episode 6374 (18th October 2012) * Episode 6408 (28th November 2012) * Episode 6429 (21st December 2012) '2013 (14 episodes)' *Episode 6449 (14th January 2013) *Episode 6478 (15th February 2013) *Episode 6512 (28th March 2013) *Episode 6513 (28th March 2013) *Episode 6536/6537 (25th April 2013) (co-written with Linton Chiswick) *Episode 6562 (24th May 2013) *Episode 6566 (30th May 2013) *Episode 6605 (15th July 2013) *Episode 6634 (16th August 2013) *Episode 6647 (2nd September 2013) *Episode 6672 (1st October 2013) *Episode 6716 (19th November 2013) *Episode 6734 (9th December 2013) *Episode 6746 (23rd December 2013) '2014 (10 episodes)' *Episode 6775 (24th January 2014) *Episode 6801 (24th February 2014) *Episode 6827 (26th March 2014) *Episode 6878 (26th May 2014) *Episode 6903 (2nd July 2014) *Episode 6947 (15th August 2014) *Episode 6949 (19th August 2014) *Episode 6984 (26th September 2014) *Episode 7004 (21st October 2014) *Episode 7042 (2nd December 2014) '2015 (15 episodes)' *Episode 7073 (7th January 2015) *Episode 7087 (22nd January 2015) *Episode 7115 (25th February 2015) *Episode 7144 (31st March 2015) *Episode 7163 (22nd April 2015) *Episode 7194 (28th May 2015) *Episode 7195 (29th May 2015) *Episode 7214 (19th June 2015) *Episode 7246 (28th July 2015) *Episode 7273 (26th August 2015) *Episode 7274/7275 (27th August 2015) (Co-Written with Sarah Bagshaw) *Episode 7302 (25th September 2015) *Episode 7349 (19th November 2015) *Episode 7375 (18th December 2015) *Episode 7384 (29th December 2015) '2016 (12 episodes)' *Episode 7429 (18th February 2016) *Episode 7451 (16th March 2016) *Episode 7465 (31st March 2016) *Episode 7480 (19th April 2016) *Episode 7510 (24th May 2016) *Episode 7533 (22nd June 2016) *Episode 7579 (8th August 2016) *Episode 7611 (8th September 2016) *Episode 7620 (20th September 2016) *Episode 7642 (14th October 2016) *Episode 7682 (30th November 2016) *Episode 7709 (29th December 2016) '2017 (6 episodes)' *Episode 7718 (10th January 2017) *Episode 7762 (2nd March 2017) *Episode 7779 (22nd March 2017) *Episode 7795 (10th April 2017) *Episode 7831 (22nd May 2017) *Episode 7846 (8th June 2017) Category:Emmerdale writers